Poison
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: I wanna love you, but I better not. I want to kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison. You're poison running thru my veins. I don't wanna break these chains. Poison. ShadAmy oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or **_**Poison **_**by **_**Alice Cooper**_

**Poison**

**By: Ivory Rose Illusionist**

In the deepest darkest corner of a bar sat a figure who blended in with the darkness he sat himself in. About the only thing you could see beyond the black would be a pair of icy crimson eyes piercing through. A gloved hand was securely wrapped around a bottle of Hot Damn. Eyes were upon a rose hedgehog on a lite stage, who was singing.

_**Your cruel device**_

_**Your blood like ice**_

Every night since Amy Rose had gotten a job singing for this local bar, Shadow had been showing up to watch her. He secretly held affections for the rose, but he wouldn't tell anyone, especially _her_! The onyx hedgehog though he could die just staring at Amy. Sometimes, he believed that she knew, and liked to torture him with it.

_**One look could kill**_

_**My pain, your thrill**_

Shadow found himself wanting to have intimate affairs with Amy, but he rarely made physical contact with anyone. Plus she held own affections for that damned faker _Sonic the Hedgehog_!

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_

Once or twice, the life form had to stop himself from almost taking that delicate pink hedgehog into his arms to embrace her.

_**I want to hold you, but my senses tell me to stop**_

Hell, Shadow could barely get too close to her in fear of wanting to brush his lips against hers. That's because one kiss wouldn't be enough for him…

_**I want to kiss you, but I wanted too much (Too much)**_

Though he wanted to taste Amy's lips…he knew they would be something that would kill him instantly.

_**I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison**_

Even if Amy was some sort of poison that Shadow couldn't get out of his system…he really didn't mind…

_**You're poison running thru my veins**_

_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

"Shadow…?"

Shadow was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a sweet angelic voice. Ruby eyes came into contact with emerald ones. "Rose?" He spoke to her.

"You've been looking pretty lonely here every night." _She had noticed him? Every single night?! _The rose slipped a hand over one of his smiling so sweetly at him.

The ebony hedgehog mentally cursed himself for how flustered he felt. He was thankful for the darkness that engulfed him because his face felt warm…a blush, perhaps?

"I've been feeling very nervous up there on stage, but when I saw you sitting here…my nervousness had left me every time."

Shadow blinked in curiosity. Has he really given his object of desire courage? "You're…welcome…?" _Damn nervousness in my voice!_

Amy scooted closer to Shadow having her face a few good inches from his. "I…I'd like to…repay you…" Her voice was a whisper as she spoke in his ear.

Before the male hedgehog could say anything, a pair of rosy lips were upon his! Just as he thought: _poison_! Shadow felt like he could just die! The rose's mouth felt so hot!

_**Your mouth, so hot**_

_**Your web, I'm caught**_

That settled it! Shadow scooped the rose in his arms quickly placing his money onto the table before rushing the both of them out of the bar.

It was like an explosion as the Ultimate Life Form lost himself with every touch and contact. The way her body perfectly entwined with his, or how every part of her filled him up.

_**Your skin, so wet**_

_**Black lace on sweat**_

The complete mixture of black lace, sweat, and love was like an rushing overdose that finally knocked out the red stripped hedgehog.

---

"_Shadow…? Shadow?_"

A groggily Shadow stirred to the sound of soothing voice repeatedly saying his name over and over again. _Th-that voice…_

_**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)**_

Scarlet eyes shook open as black eyelids a rose to see _who _might be chanting his name. They discovered a certain soft pink hedgehog sitting next to the life form's feet gazing upon him with those wonderful jade eyes.

"Ah, you're finally awake! I was so worried!" Exclaimed the female hedgehog giving the anti-hero a sweet smile.

_**I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.**_

An eyebrow was arched at her before Shadow scanned the room to find himself in a very _pink_ room. His body laid upon a just a sickening _pink_ couch. _This must be Rose's house…_ Was what he though rising up. He groaned when he felt his head splitting.

_**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)**_

"Are you all right? Do I need to get you anything?" Now the rose's voice was filled with worry as she had her hands upon his arms motioning her body almost into his lap.

A light blush tinted an apricot muzzle. "My head…it hurts…" Replied the black hedgehog who cursed himself for sounding so weak about a simple headache.

_**I want to kiss you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

Amy gently rubbed Shadow's forehead causing him to blush even more. "Well, it's no wonder your head hurts!" She remarked pulling a small box of medication from out of her dress pocket. "_You_ got _yourself_ so _drunk_ last night!"

Shadow blinked in confusion. "_Drunk…?_"

_**You're poison running thru my veins**_

The magenta hedgehog nodded. "Mhm, hold on. Let me go fetch you some water so you can take those pills." Then she ran off into another room leaving him with a minute to think.

Red eyes kept shifting in bewilderment as Shadow tried to recollect his memory of last night.

_I thought that she came to me, and then we…but that was at my place…ARGH! What did I do last night?!_

_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

Amy finally came back with the water she promised Shadow. She took a seat right next to him being a little close than he needed them to be! "Didn't mean to take so long!" Her hands motioned the glass into his. "This should help you take those pills with ease!" There was this cheerfulness to her voice as well in her emerald eyes that the life form loved so much.

"Thank you..." Muttered the male hedgehog tossing the pills into his mouth chasing them down with the water that had just been presented to him. He felt a bit uneasy as he felt the Rose's never ending gaze upon him.

_**One look, could kill**_

_**My pain, you're thrill**_

After taking what was provided for him, Shadow laid the glass in his clutches onto a miniature _pink_ table before turning his sights to Amy. "Rose?" Was what he began to say.

She jumped at the sound of his voice cutting through the silence. Apparently, she was just staring off into space where Shadow was. Her muzzle became a small hue of pink to match her fur and house. "Yes...?" The sound of her voice was quieter than he had ever heard it before.

"What exactly...happened...last night?" _Damn the sound of my voice right now! I sound just as quiet and timid as Rose! _Shadow just had to know what he had done last night!

_**I want love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_

The pink on Amy's cheeks turned a light shade of magenta when the subject was brought up. "Well...I was singing on stage like I had been doing for weeks now...when your voice exceeded over mine..."

_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_

_You stood up revealing that you had been sitting within the shadows of the bar, which I didn't know you had been there the whole time..._

_**I want to kiss, but I wanted too much (Too much)**_

_Your body was swaying to and fro, and your eyes looked hazy. I knew right then and there that you were drunk. How drunk? I did have any clue, but it was noticable that you were._

_**I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

_"Will you ever stop with your tortue?!" Was what you started screaming at me. "With the way you taunt me with your beauty, or the with your care towards anyone or anything?!"_

_**You're Poison runnin' thru my veins**_

_I stopped singing to address you, but you just kept on..._

_**Your Poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

_"I hate been driving mad by how much I love you! I'm sick-n-tired of day dreaming about you, and yearning to hold you! I'm tired of guessing what your lips taste like! And I am so sick-n-tired of you wasting your affections for that goddamned faker!"_

_**Poison**_

_That's when you finally collapsed-my guess was that you consumed too much alcohol passing out from it. I asked the owner if I could leave early so I care for you. And since you never tell anyone about your personal life, which where you live is one of them...I had to take you back to my place._

_**I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)**_

Amy now had her hands upon her lap where they constantly fidgeted with one another. Her gaze sat upon them. She felt real nervous. The magenta color on her cheeks was now a light red.

_**I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop**_

Shadow sat in a similar way, but had his forearms sitting upon his legs with his hands sitting between his legs also acting in the way of Amy's. His face was just as red! _I can't believed I did that! Allowing myself to be so open in public! And I revealed what I felt about Rose directly at her!_

_**I want to kiss, but I wanted to much (Too much)**_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the tender touch of fingers upon his left cheek. The Rose was touching his face! Shadow turned to her setting his sights upon her. "Rose...?" Was what he asked her in a confused interested tone.

_**I want to taste you, but your lips are venomous poison**_

Those sweet soft emerald eyes of her gleamed of wanton as they gazed deeply into his crimson ones. Her other hand sat gingerly upon one of his hands. "Was what you said last night true?" She asked sending Shadow into a quiet scare.

_**You're poison runnin' thru my veins**_

Shadow felt like he could melt under the feel of Amy's fingers, or being under the gaze of her wonderful eyes...he wanted her so badly, but he feared to much about all sorts of things that he couldn't get himself to do anything but keep it to himself!

_**You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**_

With whatever conscious shred of courage left inside of his body, the black hedgehog cupped the she-hog's face starring straight into her eyes like she had been doing into his. "What you heard last night..." He paused as he tried to conjure up the words in his mind. "...was true...!"

_**Poison**_

A sigh, a content one at that, was heaved from out of Amy's chest and balanced off of her lips. That made the male hedgehog feel less frightened. Her eyes shinned of something that she used to hold in them for a certain blue faker, but was now at hom.

_**Poison**_

"I-I've loved you for a long time, Rose," Shadow began again, "but I didn't want to say anything because of-"

"Sonic?" Wow, they were finishing each other's sentences like some sort of love struck couple. "He never liked me much anyway..." She admitted sheepishly smiling a bit nervously.

"I don't know why? He was a fool not to." Admitted him having this loving compassion shimmering in his ruby orbs.

Amy just shrugged. This warm loving smile graced her smile at what Shadow was saying to her about herself. "Thank you...Shadow...that means so much to me..."

And before Shadow had time to cherish-registering that smile, the rose hedgehog snagged his muzzle placing a kiss upon his lips!

He was right! Her lips were indeed poison, but they were a sweet poison that he didn't much care if he died from it or not.

When Amy pulled away she buried her head into his tuff of chest fur receiving warm protective arms. "Ya know something, Shadow?" Was what she began to ask.

"Hm?" Asked the male.

"You're lips taste like poison...but that's something worth dying from..." Admitted the female smiling happily as ever holding tightly onto her new love.

_What a coincidence..._

"Hmm..." Was the only thing that came out of Shadow's mouth as he rested his chin onto Amy's headed smiling for the first time since he could remember...

_**Poison**_

**The End**


End file.
